


Andromeda

by ShimkungSeungkwan (idyllicblue)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicblue/pseuds/ShimkungSeungkwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boo Seungkwan is feeling too tired to broadcast properly after losing sleep from witnessing a tender moment between the Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Hoshi lends a him helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my OTPs, aka the Andromeda pair. I also hope you don't mind the silly habit my other OTPs have of making cameos in my fics. You have no idea how happy I am that Boo is 18 in Korean age so I don't have to use the underage tag. This fic will progress into explicit content sometime around Chapter 3: please look forwards to it!

With a sigh, Boo Seungkwan sinks his head down into the crook of his arm on the table. His empty Grumpy Cat mug sitting at his eye level stares back at him morosely, and it’s like looking at his own reflection. Last night had not been in line with his beauty sleep regime at all.  
  
He’d gone into the kitchen for some water, treading on pant hems too long for his own good. Perhaps that was why they did not hear him as he rounded the corner, before zipping behind the wall as soon as his bleary eyes registered the sight before him. It was dark within the dorm kitchen, but his half-closed eyes had just barely made out the sight of Jeonghan leaning against the fridge door, his hands tucked behind him, smiling up at the equally cheerful Seongcheol. Seungkwan didn’t know why he hid; maybe it was something in their expressions, or the way Seongcheol was leaning, one arm placed behind Jeonghan’s head, the thumb of the other hand softly resting on Jeonghan’s chin. Either way, he only hid long enough to feel a bit silly before peeking out and seeing their heads bow closer together. The moonlight filtering through the curtains shone in such a way that he couldn’t make out clearly what they were doing, but he could make a good guess by the soft moans and wet sounds that they were having an intimate moment. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, what with all the affection the two oldest hyungs shared, and yet he could feel his face heat up, a tingling warmth that slowly spread through his whole body. Something curled and unfurled deep inside him as he pressed himself to the wall, eyes glued on the two dark shapes entwined with each other. He couldn’t pull his eyes off the pair. Jeonghan shifted, and suddenly Seungcheol was the one pressed against the counter. Jeonghan’s fists were curled into the blond’s shirt collar, the silly duck pattern wrinkling under his fingers as the younger man teased at the buttons. Seungkwan could see everything now that they were framed in the gap of pale moonlight between the curtains; the way Seongcheol looked at the long-haired man, his eyes glazed and dreamy, his sleepy smile as the kisses rained down his broad shoulders. The way he wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, stilling the fervent ministrations. They paused in this manner, Jeonghan’s head resting on Seongcheol’s shoulder and Seungcheol with his lips resting on the other’s crown of blond hair. Their breaths slowed softly together, synchronized sounds of fading passion. It occurred to Seungkwan that the two were wearing matching pajamas; the little ducks on Seongcheol’s set were the same that were printed all over the other’s boxers and on the oversized t-shirt he wore to bed. Jeonghan raised his head and laid a kiss on Seongcheol’s cheek; the taller man tilted to make their lips meet. At this point, Seungkwan decided he really shouldn’t be found here, with his knees buckling and eyes wide. The young man barely made it back to his room in his dazed state. He’d been even less able to sleep afterwards, flashes of pale skin and soft, sultry sounds clouding his thoughts and entering his dreams when he did close his eyes to them. He hadn’t quite been able to put a finger on the feelings that were pulling at his heart. Seungkwan cared deeply for the other members, but he never really considered going further with any of them. Sure, within the group he felt closer to one or two, but he always felt like Seventeen was one big family together. Still, somehow it felt right, those two being together. Seongcheol and Jeonghan had always been there for the group, supporting their maknaes through all the rough patches and intense practice regimes. The image of them together had flashed before his eyes again, and the brunette had groaned in frustration, twisting himself further into the sheets to sleep.  
  
Seungkwan blinked, his eyes refocusing on the mug. In the background, the individual practice room clock read 8:41 pm. It was almost time to go prepare for tonight’s Andromeda broadcast. Ever complaining, the singer scooted the chair back noisily and flexed for a bit, hoping he would chipper up somehow before he had to greet the fans. Their schedule today had been chock full of dance practice and individual training, and already Seungkwan felt a little drained. Just a little. As the team moodmaker, he did his best not to show it, but inside, he’d give up his favorite sprinkle covered chocolate donut for a few hours of quality rest tonight. Okay, maybe not the donut. Now he was getting hungry again too…  
  
A movement at the studio window caught his eye, and the door swung open after a brief knock to reveal a slightly out-of-breath Jeonghan.  
“Seungkwan! We reserved Studio room 409 for you; Hoshi’s already there setting up. Have a great broadcast,” he said. Behind him, Seungcheol beamed and sent him a double thumbs up.  
  
“We’ll have our eye on you. Famous MC Boo… summon us if the fans get too much of a handful of you,” said the leader, his eyes twinkling. The two men shut the door behind them, and Seungkwan could just hear Jeonghan’s light laughter faintly through it. He smiled to himself as he gathered his things and left for the fourth floor.


	2. Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi helps out.

The blond stretches, soft wispy locks slipping from his turquoise headband as he reaches his long limber arms towards the ceiling. He sighs in relief as a particularly harsh knot from practicing until 2 am again loosens with a satisfying crack.

The door to their little recording room on Floor Four opens, and a bleary eyed Seungkwan enters, tripping over the doorstop.

“Yo MC Boo! You ready to get this ball rolling? “

His tiger keen eyes quickly scan the brunette from top to toe, liking what he saw. A targeted comment in the morning about how he’d be gladly winning today’s best dressed fan award was all it took for his vain partner to change from a graphic tee into the slim, form-fitting blue button-up he had on now. Soonyoung had enjoyed the view all day as the buttons stretched across the younger man’s chest every time he reached out for something. The attractive specimen before him almost misses landing in his seat as he settles into his usual Friday night spot, looking glum. Soonyoung hurriedly dismisses his rather distracted first assessment and looks at Seungkwan worriedly.

 “You okay Boo? You don’t look so good today…”

“Had… well, didn’t sleep too well. I got to do my best though!”

The younger man barely finishes his sentence before breaking out another yawn, this time bigger than the last. He mumbles a light curse in exasperation.

“Come on, let lose man! You can’t see the fans like this… we gotta be fighting! Hey, why don't I show you some of Hosh's specialty relax to the max moves!" The blonde beams and claps his junior on the back.                                                                      

 “As long as it works,” mutters Seungkwan, hoping for anything to keep his mind off those night time images.

Soonyoung leaps up enthusiastically from his chair, sending it whirling with a crash into the shelf full of trophies behind him. His friend gasps and  rushes to fix it, making sure his seniors’ belongings were undamaged, while Soonyoung grins sheepishly at him.

“Well, now I know exactly how intensely you want to help me,” the brunette laughs, and Soonyoung feels his pulse flutter a little at the encouraging sight.   
  
“Of course. Let’s get this ball rolling: Step one… drink up! “

The energetic blond hands over the other cup of steaming, sweetened tea to his sleepier companion.

Seungkwan peeks warily into the cup, then smiles. Even though Soonyoung wasn’t one of the Seventeen members who could recite everyone’s custom drink order like Jeonghan, he still did his best at cheering everyone up. Seungkwan could always expect something waiting for him just before their regular broadcasts together, whether it be a pack of his favorite sweets, or a hastily bought box of Chinese takeout in case Seungkwan got nervous, pre-broadcast munchies. Besides, the tea was pretty much perfect this time, he thought as he took a sip. Then again, there had been many, many failed attempts at making his tea and coffee properly before this. Honestly, Seungkwan didn’t know how Soonyoung had managed to get the mix right, considering how many times Seungkwan would pretend it was horrible just to see his reaction. Now that he thought about it, his friend only made tea for the two of them.

“Next… let’s hit up the jam jams!”

The blond maxes out the volume on the song he’d been rocking to before Seungkwan entered, and pumps his fists in the air, letting out a whoop. With an impressive display of a bow, he pulls Seungkwan up with him. The exhausted young man grins at his antics but starts moving too, bobbing in his own adorably awkward attempts at what Soonyoung is doing. Seeing this, DJ Hosh gets an idea; he quickly switches to a girl group dance, and Seungkwan visibly perks up. The brunette lets lose his inner diva, belting out the lyrics as his body hits key move after key move. Still exhausted but much happier, Seungkwan feels his shoulders relax as the song reaches a particularly sultry bridge. He glances over at his friend, and Soonyoung winks at him. The blond is sliding his hands down his torso in exaggeratedly slow motion to the beat, his hips jerking forward as he hooks his fingers into his belt loops. Normally, this would have sent Seungkwan into fits of laughter, but today the sight only makes him swallow hard, averting his eyes suddenly. The blond body rolls, then runs his left hand through his bangs as he swivels his body and lifts Seungkwan’s chin so that their eyes must meet. What Soonyoung sees in those brown eyes causes him to go still, transfixed. The singer’s usual frank yet feisty gaze was full of uncertainty and desire today. That look was the stuff of his dreams, late at night when he laid alone in his top bunk, staring up at the ceiling in the dark as he listened to Seungkwan’s rhythmic breathing beneath him. He pictured them: seen from space, they were within the same coordinate, as if they were occupying the same space. If only the latter were true: one on top of the other, the brunette pinned under his narrow frame, yet that familiar twinkle in his eye challenging him to do more, go further, make him feel even better. There was something of a teasing sensation in the gaze before him.

“Hey… something’s different about you today, Kwannie. What’s going on?”  

“… I saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the kitchen last night,” confessed Seungkwan, his heart beating a little faster at the memory. Soonyoung was one of the members closest to him, if not the closest. These weekly Andromeda broadcasts had brought them much closer, and he’d come to confide in Soonyoung about many of his private thoughts. Surely, he could share about this too…

Ah, that was what it was then. Soonyoung had seen those two fooling around when they thought others weren’t looking as well. He’d even scolded them a few times, when Seungcheol became a little too bold with his touchy-feely habits during fanmeets.

“So you saw it too eh. Those two… is that what’s bothering you?”

Seungkwan shifted in his chair, unconsciously making it roll closer to Soonyoung’s side.

“If those two are just friends then the rest of us friends have a lot to do before we get on their level.”   
  
Soonyoung laughs and pats Seungkwan’s back.   
  
“Did you hate it?”

  
“No. It’s more like… I liked it a little too much. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of them all day. I… I tried to relieve it myself when I found time alone but it just won’t go away. I threw myself into practice too but even then…. I feel so tensed inside, and I don’t know how to release it, hyung. The only thing that works is if I try not to think of those two-.”

Soonyoung thinks that those adorably rosy red cheeks before him probably couldn’t become redder even if he pinched them like it wanted to right now. He watches the singer’s eyes widen.

  
“Oh damnit. I – “

Seungkwan feels Soonyoung press down on his wrists, trapping him in the chair. The way he’s leaning across the space between their bodies gives Seungkwan a glimpse down his loose shirt.    
  
“Are you hard now?”   
  
Seungkwan’s throat feels dry. He can’t speak, only nod.

Soonyoung feels a heady rush of anticipation.

“Maybe if you let me give you a hand… “

The blond’s hands settle on his hips, and Seungkwan doesn’t stop him. As they move to his crotch, Seungkwan covers it reflexively, feeling shy. Soonyoung only hushes him, and gently lifts his hand away. Skillful fingers undo the button with a pop and dance down the curve his growing erection has formed in his jeans, before pulling down the fly. Today’s underwear is a cute ultramarine blue, the same color as Seungkwan’s shirt. Soonyoung wonders if the meticulous man adorably coordinates his underwear with his clothes every day. Seungkwan excuses himself and shimmies out of those, leaving his pants to bunch around his knees. The scratchy feeling of the seat underneath his bare bottom is a strange sensation indeed, almost surreal.

“So, show me how you usually do it.”   
  
Seungkwan nods, and tentatively lays a dry hand on his half-hard member. He can feel Soonyoung’s eyes burning into him and he looks away. His hands move in a sporadic blur, pumping stiffly up and down at the shaft.   
  
Soonyoung tsks…. No wonder he couldn’t find relief. Poor boy. He looks miserable too, his shoulders tensed and expression full of frustration at the strange situation.

“You got to relax, Kwannie. Here, let me take care of you.”

"Gods yes," he breathes, relieved.

  
Immediately fingers interlaced with his, curling around his shaft. Soonyoung's hands start from the tip, thumb tracing circles around the head before ghosting his fist down, each descent tighter than the last. He twists his wrist slightly as he comes up, and Seungkwan feels his vision blurring with each pull. He’s seen the members naked so many times, and yet he’d never imagined Soonyoung would want to do this for him, let alone be so talented at it. Soonyoung has his head resting against Seungkwan’s shoulder, presumably all the better to get a good angle with, and Seungkwan can feel the other man’s ragged breath shy against his skin, making him shiver. Like a splash of cold water, he realizes the cameras are still aimed at the two as he meets his own eyes in the lense’s reflection. The thought of having his fans see him like this, pants loose around his knees and face flushed, makes him moan out loud, the sound echoing through the broadcast room. Soonyoung’s lips curve in a smirk against his neck.

“Can I kiss you?”

Seungkwan’s head is spinning, and it takes all of his energy to focus on Soonyoung, whose piercing gaze makes him feel raw and exposed. Soonyoung’s tongue darts out to wet his own lips, and Seungkwan suddenly wants nothing more than to feel them against him, soft and pliant against his own. He nods, dizzy with want. Soonyoung tilts back, never stopping the soft strokes around his cock. For a moment, Seungkwan feels nervous, unsure what to expect.  He definitely does not expect Soonyoung to duck down and brush his lips across the head of his swollen member. The blond laps up the drop of pre-cum that had formed under his careful ministrations, and Seungkwan feels like he’s going to explode right there with the feeling of those soft, gentle lips gliding over him. Not knowing where to put his hands, he places them gingerly on the blond locks before him. Soonyoung looks up at him with his trademark charming smile, and Seungkwan feels something funny twinge in his chest. He looks slightly silly, smiling like that with Seungkwan’s cock resting comfortably against his cheek. The thought lasts only for a moment before Soonyoung smirks and tilts his head to pretend to take a bite from him: Seungkwan feels a hint of teeth, before the nip is covered with kisses all the way to the tip. He gently runs his tongue under the head of his cock, before replacing it with his lower lip as he slides the cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling in small, experimental circles. Soonyoung’s left hand cradles his balls fondly, tugging a little with each withdrawal. Those sharp eyes never leave his face, ever watching him for his reactions. Seungkwan’s hips buck beneath him, and he leans back, eyes closed, towards the ceiling.

  
“Look at me,” demands the blond with an emphatic tug at the cock within his hand. Seungkwan moans and forces himself to do so, covering his face with one hand in embarrassment. He can still see everything Soonyoung is doing to his cock through the cracks though: the fingers, slick with precum, pumping his shaft loosely while a deft pink tongue traces zigzags across the glans, occasionally dipping into the opening. He sucks him all the way down, and Seungkwan can feel him working hard to swallow all of him. It’s almost too much to bear. Faster and faster, his left hand stroking diligently while his head bobs up and down. Seungkwan never felt so alive. His heart is swelling, his mind light: the same feeling he gets when he’s soaring on a high note, pouring out his heart and soul while filling himself with ecstatic joy. He feels himself racing towards the climax of it, and barely has time to clench his fist hard into the blond’s hair before he cums hard into his mouth, his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. Seungkwan bites down on his other fist but somehow Soonyoung’s name still wrenches its way out, loud and breathy in the stillness of the studio. Soonyoung swallows every drop with relish. As he rocks back onto his heels, Seungkwan’s cock slips out between his reddened lips with a faint pop. His withdrawal is a little too soon; a dying dribble of cum spurts onto his cheek, trickling into his mouth. The sight is completely dirty, totally obscene, and absolutely suits Soonyoung as if he were an incubus. His gaze is fierce and hungry as he looks up at Seungkwan through his lashes, pearly residue still lingering on his lips. His eyes, glazed with lust, notice where the flushed teen was fixated. Smirking, Soonyoung brushes his thumb across his lips before offering it up to him. It beckons, gleaming, teasing at him to satisfy his curiosity.

Seungkwan gingerly takes it into his mouth, licking every curve of the proffered finger with care. The bitter taste of his own cum makes his head feel light, but even that doesn’t compare to the feeling of soft lips suddenly meeting his own.  Soonyoung tastes sweet, with a bit of zing, like the lemon candy he always pilfered from the front desk at the company office. He feels Soonyoung’s tongue flicker against his lips, begging to enter, and he agrees, letting the other play with him gently. The older member takes it slow, letting Seungkwan be the one to try new things. Feeling adventurous, Seungkwan nibbles experimentally on Soonyoung’s lip, which earns him a long sigh. He takes that as incentive to dive deeper with his tongue, secretly glad he had spied on Jeonghan’s romantic adventures in the kitchen last night. He hears Soonyoung make a little gasp of pleasure at his initiative, and grins from pride into the kiss. The other man reaches up and pulls Seungkwan closer, his hand wrapping around the back of his neck.

Seungkwan pulls back from their kiss, heart roaring in his ears, and looks at the digital clock set next to their laptop. 9:45. They stare at each other, gasping to catch their breath, his hands still resting on Soonyoung’s shoulders, and in the silence, they notice for the first time how loudly the swivel chairs creak beneath them.   
  
“Fifteen minutes until broadcast,” says Seungkwan, face still flushed.

“Yeah,” says Soonyoung. “Did that solve your little problem?”

Seungkwan coughs.

“You may just have added fuel to the fire, Hosh.”

“You can come to me for more help any time,” he says, his heart in his throat. Maybe…

Seungkwan thwacks his shoulder with an unplugged mic.

“Any time but now. Let’s focus on the broadcast-“ and here Seungkwan leans closer “-and we can focus on my problem later. We have all night. No Jeonghan or S.coups need attend.”   
  
Soonyoung can’t help the huge grin that remains plasters itself across his face as he greets the fans from across the world. He especially cannot wait to wish them a good night; after all, he sure was getting a good night tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting to the end of my first explicit published fic! *bows* Please tell me if this was hot or not, so that I know how to better write for next time. I have... 4 other fics with explicit Hoshi content coming up, so feedback is very, very good.


End file.
